


Dopo-Festival

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fiore ha una Brat Energy che pure nelle situazioni tranquille non riesce a trattenersi, M/M, due disgraziati che si vogliono tanto bene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Amadeus è in camerino. Finalmente può riposare dopo cinque notti insonni di pura follia in cui c'è mancato poco che perdesse il contegno persino sul palco (non che si possa dire lo stesso della dignità, ormai seppellita). Eppure c'è qualcosa dell'ultima serata che continua a tornargli alla mente e gli impedisce di godersi la meritata tranquillità.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 4





	Dopo-Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic fu originariamente pubblicata su Tumblr il 10 febbraio 2020.  
> Fun fact: la scrissi nelle note del telefono dopo una serata passata a fare quiz per la parte teorica della patente (per fortuna lo superai alla grande una quindicina di giorni dopo), quando ancora di Sanremo avevo visto solo brevi pezzi, tra cui quello che infine mi portò a far parte di questo incredibile, seppur delirante, fandom: il ballo lento tra Fiorello e Amadeus.

  


Finalmente era finita. Amadeus sciolse il colletto e sospirò a fondo.

Finalmente era finita, ripeté con più enfasi nella sua testa. Allora perché gli pareva ci fosse qualcosa che mancava?

Ripassò quell'ultima serata a menadito, dallo sketch comico iniziale alla dichiarazione del vincitore.

Il ballo lento.

Il cuore si bloccò a livello delle scarpe. Con mano automatica le tolse e fissò le calze nere senza vederle, incapace di muovere un muscolo.

Il pizzicato di quel pianoforte aveva coordinato il battito del suo cuore mentre il suo profumo si avvicinava, e Amadeus, con mossa timida, nascondeva il viso al vasto pubblico di quella sera.

Non si era mai sentito così prima.

Si riscosse. Non era né tempo né luogo per pensare a cose del genere: Fiorello era il suo migliore amico. Il fatto che in quel palco, in mondovisione, durante quei venti minuti passati a perder tempo in attesa delle votazioni, probabilmente a causa per gran parte dal suo nervosismo, per non considerare l'attrito causato dal bacino di lui che premeva contro il suo, avesse avuto quella reazione, era qualcosa di puramente trascurabile.

E se il pubblico avesse visto? Si svestì velocemente e ricambiò con i suoi abiti, decisamente più comodi dell'elegante completo usato quella sera.

Impossibile: era svanita velocemente dopo il colpo secco che Fiorello gli aveva riservato. Al ricordo fremette un po’.Lascia perdere, pensó tra sé e sé, probabilmente lui nemmeno si ricorda.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo camerino.

“Avanti” tuonò passando una mano nei capelli scarni. Diamine, stava proprio invecchiando.

Si girò e il cuore, che tanto già aveva sopportato quella settimana, si ritrovò di nuovo a tuonare sotto la camicia.

Fiorello esitò un attimo, richiuse la porta dietro di lui e infilò le dita nelle tasche di un paio di jeans scoloriti. Anche lui si era cambiato. Anche lui evitava il suo sguardo.

“Allora, uhm”, iniziò senza poter finire, “Si può dire che è andata bene?”

“È andata bene, già” concluse Amadeus con un sospiro. Fiorello si mordicchió nervosamente il labbro, a cui scappò un risolino. L'amico deglutì.

“Bene”.

“Già, bene. Si, già, uhm.”

Le parole quasi si sovrapposero. Fiorello ridacchiò di nuovo, questa volta meno nervosamente.

“Senti, a proposito del ballo lento-”

“Sei sempre stato molto bravo ad intrattenere. Improvvisare per cinquanta minuti? Solo tu potevi riuscirci.”

Fiorello sorrise piano. Finalmente, pensò Amadeus tremando senza saperne il motivo, finalmente il suo amico aveva ritrovato il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

“In realtà avevo in mente di farlo da un po’.” Allargò il sorriso, mostrando i denti e coinvolgendo anche gli occhi.

“Scommetto che ti aspettavi un bacio.”

Il verso che uscì dalla bocca di Amadeus fu inumano. Quando Fiorello gli aveva chiesto se fosse etero gli era salito il primo sospetto. Quando invece si era avvicinato al suo viso, ecco, e poi all'ultimo secondo aveva cambiato angolazione e si era posato sulla sua spalla…

“Ah, lo sapevo! Ci ho anche pensato, e addirittura più volte, ma poi mi sono detto che no, così era decisamente troppo esplicito e avresti capito-”

“Vuoi provare ora?”

“-che quel bal-” Fiorello si fermò di botto, sorpreso ma felice senza motivo apparente.

“Puoi ripetere, scusa?” Gli chiese sgranando gli occhi.

Amadeus prese tutta la stanchezza accumulata durante quella settimana tremenda, la trasformò in coraggio e richiese: “Vorresti provarci ora?”

Come il grande showman che era, Fiorello non fece una piega. Allargò le braccia e sorrise beatamente.

“Ama, vieni qua.”

Come un cane va dritto al padrone, così Amadeus andò dritto tra le braccia di Fiorello, che si richiusero attorno a lui in un dolce abbraccio. Questa volta, però, i loro nasi erano l'uno davanti all'altro. Il cuore di Amadeus cominciò a battere più forte.

Con estrema lentezza, Fiorello roteò il viso quel tanto che bastava a evitare uno scontro di nasi, e quando infine premette le labbra sulle sue, fu come se una vibrazione elettrica fosse stata trasmessa col contatto.

Istintivamente Fiorello lo strinse più forte, e altrettanto Amadeus si abbandonò, rendendo quel bacio decisamente più lungo di quelli che aveva dato scherzosamente a mezzo Festival durante le sere precedenti.

Le labbra fremettero, si mossero, si aprirono finalmente in un bacio più appassionato, i respiri si mescolarono e, nonostante l'enorme stanchezza, le membra si sciolsero.

Fu Amadeus ad interrompere per primo il contatto.

“Quindi hai sentito, sul palco, in quel momento…?”

Fiorello fece il finto tonto.

“Sentito? Non ho sentito nulla con le orecchie, no”.

Amadeus arrossì fortissimo, ma non osó staccarsi dal suo migliore amico, consapevole del ritorno di quella stessa reazione che aveva nascosto sul palco alle migliaia di telespettatori.

“Intendevo, là sotto”, balbettò ancora desiderando ardentemente di cadere in un buco sotterraneo e svanire per sempre.

Le mani di Fiorello si spostarono sulla parte più bassa della sua schiena, a confine con il sedere, e premettero abbastanza da permettere all'amico di notare che non era l'unico in quello stato. La cosa ebbe il potere di tranquillizzarlo come nient'altro prima.

“Intendi questo?” Sussurrò Fiorello in un tono così suadente e con un'espressione così rapita che Amadeus non poté fare a meno di ricambiare di nuovo il bacio.

Questa volta, però, fu Fiorello a staccarsi per primo.

“Mi hanno mandato a chiamarti, giù danno un banchetto per festeggiare la fine del Festival. Cosa ne pensi? Un po’ di cibo, solo io, te e tutto il cast di Sanremo.”

Amadeus rise di gusto. Accidenti, il suo migliore amico riusciva sempre a farlo ridere. Fiorello gli offrì il braccio.

“Prego, signore”, disse in tono melenso. Amadeus lo accettó con piacere.

“Andiamo?” Chiese con un rinnovato sorriso. Per la prima volta dall'effettiva fine del festival, si sentiva realmente più leggero.

“Andiamo!” esclamò Fiorello aprendo la porta e tirando entrambi fuori dalla stanza.


End file.
